Unfinished Stories For You
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: I picked some of my stories that are unfinished or I'm not sure should I continue them. Your job is to take a look and tell me what to do. There's 12 KHR and 1 Bleach. Rating and Pairing are different on every story,


I haven't updated anything in awhile and I don't even remember when was the last time I wrote KHR or anything anime/manga related so I decided to do this. Here are only a small part of my unfinished stories, or some that I don't know if I should continue on. There's mostly KHR, but I put one Bleach in there, because I have no idea what to do with that one :D Also, I was _this close _to putting my few K-Pop fics in here as well but decided not to.

Aygays, I have no idea if this is even allowed, but I don't give a fuck at this point. I hope you can enjoy some, tell me what you think, should I continue or not, stop writing altogether, change pairings, or fandom :D whatever, as long as you comment.

Really, I would be forever thankful if you could help me with deciding what to continue :)

* * *

**1. KHR; 1859 TYL**

The first thing Gokudera notices when he wakes up is that he can't open his eyes. So of course he panics. He tries again but they won't open, and just then he feels that something is placed onto them, keeping them from opening. He tries to lift his hand to remove what ever the thing was, but found out that his arm wasn't moving. He tried moving his other hand, which moved but was placed back down with a hiss when he felt it burn. That made him worried.

"Gokudera!" He was surprised at the yell that came from his left. "You- are you awake?" He heard Tsuna asking with a lowered voice.

"Y-yes." He frowned at his raspy voice. He tried again to lift his hand but decided not to when he felt the muscles ache from just slight movement.

"How do you feel?" He heard Tsuna ask with what he could only imagine was worry on his face. "Are you hurt? Ah- of course you are hurt… Does it hurt anywhere in particular?" He asked with his voice only slightly quivering.

Gokudera thought for a moment and tried moving his legs, which both, to his relief, moved without much effort. "My arms. They… burn." He tried to keep his voice calm. "And," He took a deep breath, "M-my eyes."

There was silence, before Gokudera heard the Tenth shift. "What about them?" He could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"They w-won't open." Gokudera said with a frown and heard Tsuna's swift intake of breath, which made him hesitant in his next words. "There's… something on them."

He wasn't sure if it was just his ears or did Tsuna exhale in…relief? "Y-yeah. The doctor said that he wouldn't remove it before you woke up." He couldn't be sure because he couldn't see Tsuna's face, but he had the feeling he was leaving something out.

Before he could stop himself the word rolled out of his mouth, "Why?"

"B-Because-"

He winced at the sound of door opening, or what he could make out of the noise was more like a door flying open and hitting something. "Little brother! I heard you scream-" That was Ryohei, he winced as the Sun Guardians voice withered.

"Gokudera woke up." He could swear the Tenth was smiling.

"Octopus head woke up?"

"I'm not octopus head! Stupid lawn head!" Gokudera coughed and noticed just then how dry his throat had been.

"Gokudera!" He heard Tsuna stand up from the chair he had apparently been sitting.

"Wa-ter." Gokudera groaned out and heard footsteps before a hand was placed behind his neck. He frowned as his head was lifted and a glass was lifted at his lips. He opened his mouth wider and leaned his head as much forward as he could. He could hardly believe how good mere water tasted. He didn't even notice when the water ran out.

He breathed deep breaths, calming down himself, and he noticed the other were silent too, as if trying to calm them selves. He waited some more before he could get his breath to calm down so he could speak.

"Um, I will go get a doctor," He heard Tsuna say and felt slight panic.

"Tenth," Gokudera whispered, while trying to lift his hand towards where he assumed Tsuna was.

"It's okay," the man said reassuringly, "I won't take long and Ryohei will stay here." Gokudera breathed out and nodded slowly. "I will be back in a minute." Tsuna said and walked of, leaving the two men in the room.

Gokudera heard footsteps and tried not to wince at the sound, he had been awake for mere minutes and he absolutely hated not seeing his surroundings.

"You okay?" He heard Ryohei ask, slightly worried maybe, which made Gokudera irritated.

"What does it look like?" He growled, vaguely thinking that he couldn't actually see himself.

There was an awkward silence in which Gokudera wanted to turn away, but couldn't, for obvious reasons. He could almost feel the atmosphere tense and tried not to pay attention to it.

"You know," Ryohei almost whispered "We really thought you would be gone this time."

"What?" Gokudera would have blinked at that if he could have.

"You had lost so much blood and your-"

"Wait a fucking second." Gokudera grumbled and tried to search Ryohei with his hearing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He tried not to get angry at the silence that followed his question. "You don't remember?" He could swear the law head had a dumfounded look right at the moment.

"So you finally decided to wake up." Gokudera snapped his mouth shut before he could answer to Ryohei. He frowned after realizing he didn't recognize the voice. "I'm Giacomo Mancini, your doctor." The voice stated, making Gokudera confused. His doctor? Last he checked his doctor was not named Giacomo Mancini. And was a woman.

"Oi, What the hell does this mean lawn head?"

"What you mean?" Ryohei answered with obliviousness that made Gokudera want to kick him.

"Ah, Gokudera," He heard the Tenth's slightly uptight voice from somewhere near the doctor. "..Because of a few consequential reasons, Dr. Mancini will be your physician from now on. Though only temporarily."

"W-what!" He spluttered and automatically tried to move into sitting position, which led into him groaning from the pain he had nearly forgotten and lie back down and force down a series of curses.

"It would be best if you would prevent from moving, you are not completely healed yet." The doctor, Mancini stated and Gokudera found himself opening his mouth to retort, but Tsuna was faster than him.

"Gokudera, please," He froze completely at the Tenth's pleading voice, "I know you are probably confused after waking up and.. I will explain everything later. Just let the doctor check you now and then we can talk. Okay?"

Gokudera bit his lip in an attempt for not bursting out in tears, which he wasn't sure would even come. He _was_ confused. He had woken up in a hospital bed, blinded by some kind of cloth, his arms felt like they were burning every time he tried to move them, He felt like something was strangling him from inside, making his breathing lightly heavier.

And now he was told he had a new doctor _'because of few consequential reasons'_ he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. Gokudera wasn't just confused, he was scared and he hurt and he had no idea why. He probably should remember something but nothing came forward when he tried to.

"Okay Tenth. Just.." He wasn't sure why he hesitated, but something inside him gave the feeling he should.

"Just..?" Tsuna prompted with gentle voice.

God, he wanted to see the Tenth's face. "Can you stay here?"

There was a moment of silence in which Gokudera realized two things. The Tenth hesitated, that much was sure when he didn't reply immediately. Neither Ryohei nor the doctor said anything, it was like they were trying to erase their presence. Which made no sense at all to him. Why would they-

"Of course." Tsuna said with somewhat lowered voice. While Gokudera was incredibly happy, he still had that earlier hesitation in the pit of his stomach.

"Okay, let's get started." He heard the doctor say and after few steps the door closed. With few more steps there was rustling and clatter, he figured the doctor was getting ready. "You two can sit." Mancini said with a strangely softened voice. He heard as Tsuna and Ryohei both sit down almost simultaneously without uttering a word.

Now, Gokudera wasn't a man who would usually be worrying about something, unless it was about Vongola or the Tenth. But from the moment he had woken and just now.. the tension was getting higher, and while he normally could ignore it, this was something he just couldn't.

Because he had a feeling it had something to do with him. The Tenth being so weird and Ryohei saying stupid things... Also he hadn't asked Ryohei to stay but the man had stayed, why thought he had no idea. Strangely enough he didn't feel uncomfortable but.. Reassured.

"How are you feeling?" He heard Mancini ask while he got ready.

"Like shit." He answered nonchalantly.

"Figures. What else?"

He thought for a while before answering. "I wake up in a hospital, I can't see anything, my arms feel like they're on fire, I can't breathe, and I don't have any kind of fucking memory why."

No one said anything for a moment and all Gokudera could hear was the water running down. "Do your arms feel like they are burning all the time or just when you move them?"

"..When I try to move them."

"Good." Gokudera would have raised an eyebrow. How was that good? "Then, how your throat feels?"

"I don't know. Dry."

"I see." Mancini stated and walked over to Gokudera. "This might hurt a little." He could only form the question in his head before he felt how he was pushed up and forward. He doubled over and this time screamed at the top of his lungs. He could vaguely feel how he was gently but forcibly pushed back against the bed, which he noticed through the pain, was on a sitting position.

"Gokudera! Are you alright?" He heard Tsuna exclaim right next to him. "Mancini, did you have to be so rough."

"No. But it was easier this way than hear him complain when I would be helping him to sit." Gokudera was almost sure that the doctor was smiling. If he were he would kick his ass when he would see.

"Could you please refrain from any rash movements onwards." Tsuna sounded mad. Gokudera hoped he was mad.

"Of course." The man answered, "We wouldn't want anything happening to the patient."

"No we wouldn't. Now, could you please proceed?" Tsuna wasn't asking.

Mancini said nothing. Gokudera tried still to get his breathing to even out. "Okay, I wont touch your arms, they are still sore and it's not really my field anyway." Gokudera frowned, not his field? Then, what kind of doctor was he? "I'm going to remove the bandage from your eyes. Keep them closed until I say otherwise. Okay?"

"Okay." Gokudera wasn't sure why, but he was feeling that hesitance coming back full force. Then he felt how the bandage around his eyes got removed, slowly and he felt ready to throw up. It didn't take long for the air to hit his eyelids, making him feel much better, knowing he could open them in a second.

"Before you open your eyes, I have to warn you." The doctor said, making him worried, more worried than previously. "It might hurt when you open them, because they have been shut for a long time, but don't worry. We can shut the lights- actually, could you shut them now." He had turned to speak to the Tenth and lawn head, which of them got up, he didn't know. Neither said anything. It was really starting to freak him out. "Okay. Now, open your eyes, slowly, and don't freak out if you can't first see anything."

Gokudera opened his eyes. And shut them right away. It hurt, but he had no idea why. There was no light to hit his eyes. "Calm down. You don't need to hurry. Take your time and open them little by little." He did. He opened, closed them and opened again. It felt weird but didn't exactly hurt, if not for some little tingling. He blinked, several times. "That's good. Get used to them, let them settle on their own."

He kept blinking until the pain went somewhat away. He stared right ahead. Then he realized he couldn't see anything. "I-" the breath caught in his throat. He blinked several times, to make sure they were in fact open. There wasn't even the slightest small light or anything he could see. Only black. "I can't see."

* * *

**2. KHR; 1859-ish, TYL**

'Gokudera walked down the halls of the Japan's Vongola base and made a note that it was quieter than normally. It probably was because he was near the Cloud Guardians wing. Whatever the reason, he was glad he hadn't stumbled upon anyone. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the others but right now he had a task in hand, and he had to concentrate on it fully.

He stopped upon noticing that the doors to the other side were open, something that he quite surprisingly didn't found unexpected. While it was a fact known to everyone who had even stepped in the base with just their toes, Hibari never let the doors open. But lately they have been open occasionally and even if the matter itself wasn't bothering Gokudera, the thing that was, _why_. He just couldn't think of any reason to the doors to be open, and he doubted Hibari profits anything from it.

Gokudera broke out of his thinking and stepped through the door with his head held high, going through what he had to do. Even if he hated asking help, and on top of that from Hibari, he didn't have much of a choice. Not when the safety of the Tenth might be in line, and with that the whole safety of the Vongola. After many sleepless nights of thinking about it he had come to a conclusion – one he wasn't very happy about – and decided he had to abandon his pride and just go with it.

Now he just prayed this would go better than he knew it was going to go. Gokudera stopped in front of the paper door and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves, before reaching to open it. However, before his fingers could even touch the door it was opened and revealed a smiling ex-vice commander of the prefects. Gokudera simply stared before slipping a little smile of his own, which he saw, made Kusakabe widen his eyes for a fraction of second before he settled down for a polite smile and stepped aside for Gokudera to enter the room.

As he had expected Hibari was sitting in the middle of the room, his legs crossed and a little mug in front of him. Kusakabe slid the door shut while Gokudera walked farther in the room, not looking at Hibari, it didn't matter since the Cloud Guardian had his eyes closed. He seated himself in front of the man, good distance away and shut his own eyes while letting out almost a shaky breath. They were like that for a good few moments, neither opening their eyes nor speaking. They both wouldn't as much as move a finger before the 'obstacle' was out of their way.

Kusakabe watched with mild surprise at Gokudera who had sat down without a word and was now _calmly_ sitting his eyes closed. Kyouya had been that way for a few minutes even before the Storm Guardian had came, but after a while, he noticed that they weren't going to talk. He realised the hidden message and got onto his feet and slid the door open, getting out of the room and closing the door silently before starting to walk away.

Gokudera listened at the vanishing footsteps and didn't open his eyes until when he could no more hear them, finding himself looking straight into the Cloud Guardians waiting eyes. "Gokudera Hayato," He stated with a boring look. "What are you doing in here?" It wasn't annoyance, at least not yet.

Gokudera stared steadily at the piercing eyes, thinking only the Tenth, not himself. "I need a favour." He fought against clenching his teeth, definitely not an easy job.

He saw one eyebrow rising in question, perhaps in curiosity. "A favour?" Hibari had almost an amused look.

"Yes." Gokudera answered through nearly clenched teeth, ignoring the tiny curve of the others lips. He knew that by the end of this conversation – which he had _himself_ started – he would be completely humiliated. "A favour." _From you_, he stated blankly.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and kept silent, watching as the Storm Guardian in front of him was trying to act tough. It was, by all means, fun to watch all the emotions flash through Gokudera's face as he tried to keep his composure. "And what kind of favour are we talking about?" He asked, feeling as thought he was enjoying this a little too much.

Gokudera's eye twitched, noticeably probably too. _What kind of favour indeed_. "It's.." His brows furrowed while his mind was completely swept from all the thoughts he had been intending to say. "It's more of a promise than favour." That definitely wasn't what he had meant to say.

* * *

**3. KHR; 2718 TYL**

It was nearly one at night Hibari noticed when he glanced at the clock hanging from the living room wall. Tsunayoshi should be home any minute now. He turned to stare in front of him, his pile of papers, yesterday's work about done. If he was lucky he could get it all done within an hour or so, perhaps even faster.

A sip from his cup of green tea and Hibari was ready to continue. There was still a report he had to do about the raid he had supervised earlier that day. Yesterday really. Nothing special, everything had gone perfectly – as always – and they had succeeded on what was needed. He only had to list what happened, on what order and if there were any casualties. He would very much like to say Tsunayoshi to do the damn reports himself. It was not like he really even needed them since he would be asking about the mission from him regardless had he read the report or not. But it was necessary for Vongola.

Vongola, for Hibari it was merely a weapon for his use to get his way when his own hand would not reach long enough. It had worked quite nicely too for some time. Until Tsunayoshi got involved into his doings and everything went rolling downhill in a matter of days. Damn omnivore for getting so incredulously observant. Though he fancied Tsunayoshi to be a carnivore, the man had gone a little overboard about it. And crossed some lines which should not have been there in the first place. But for some unfathomable reason were.

Hibird stirred from atop of his head and let out a small chirp. Hibari himself stretched and nearly slumped against the chair with a tired yawn. He reached for the tea and brought the cup to his lips, pouring the liquid down his mouth, making his throat warm. He watched as the bird flew from his head on the table and turned its gaze towards him in wonder. Hibari merely stared back into the lithe black depths and with a smile tugging his lips, moved to pet the small feather ball.

Hibird pushed against his fingers in content happiness and spread it small wings in a hint of pleasure of the touch. Then it stopped completely to stare in place before fluttering its wings and with a merry sound fly up. "Tuna home!" Hibari hid a flinch and turned back to the papers in front of him and put his tea down. Hibird flew across the room and to the front door to greet the man, he knew it did without the need to look. It always did.

He heard as a key was planted into the lock and an excessive loud click could be heard echoing in the apartment. The door opened silently, much to his precarious mind oddly racing. "I'm home!" Tsunayoshi shouted and it was followed with a small noise chirping 'Welcome home!'. He listened intently as the man took of his shoes and jacket and started walking towards the kitchen, where he was.

Hibari turned his head just when the man entered the room with a smile on his face. "You're still up?" He asked and Hibari promptly ignored the question, knowing that the other knew he was awake the moment he opened the door. Tsunayoshi's eyes softened for a notch as he waltzed across the room. "You know you can do those later, they are not so urgent that you have to be awake this late." He hugged Hibari from the side and wrapped his arms around his middle section.

Hibari stared right into the paper he had been just about to begin with, and resisted the urge to pry the other away. "Tsunayoshi, I am working as you can see." He said casually and let out a sigh when the other did nothing to move. "Move, I cannot work if you are clinging onto me like a love stuck herbivore."

Tsunayoshi loosened his arms but let them hang around him and turned to look at his Cloud Guardian with a pout. "But I missed you Kyouya." He said like it was the explanation on everything. Hibari nearly rolled his eyes at the response.

"Of course. Now could you let go of me so I can get this done." He did not ask. The brunette stared at him in consideration but withdrew his arms and stayed still crouched beside his chair. Hibari's eyebrow twitched. "What?"

Tsunayoshi merely blinked. "Nothing. I just.. You didn't miss me?" He asked with a hurt look Hibari knew wasn't real. He counted to five and pulled the other into his eye level by his arm.

"A few hours should not be too much of a separation, and yet you act like we haven't seen each other in a week." Hibari planted a kiss on the others forehead and turned back to work. He saw something akin to disappointment flash in Tsunayoshi's eyes. Though he would have liked to ignore it he could not stop thinking what the other was most likely thinking just then. The man actually had the nerve to still assume he would act like some herbivore that cannot be separated from its partner.

"It may be a few hours but to me it feels like a week." Tsunayoshi said beside him with a sickly voice and Hibari decided he would not answer such statement. The man was just toying with him, knowing full well he hated talking about their feelings. Especially when the brunette would use them against him in one point or another. "Ah, I'm starving." The man exclaimed and went to the other side of the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Hibari took his tea cup into his hands and shut his eyes. "There are bread rolls on the refrigerator." He took a sip from the cup and relaxed comfortably in the chair. "Tuna is on the red box and ham in the blue one." He opened his eyes just in time to see the man rushing towards the fridge and open it with a grin. The brunette took the boxes into his arms and shut the door with a soft bang.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." The smile was so evidently a covered smirk Hibari had to snort. He knew many things that the man could do without him but decided not to voice them. As Tsunayoshi sat down opposite him and started his eating from a tuna bread roll, Hibari turned his attention on the papers in front of him.

When he picked up the pencil and started writing Tsunayoshi concentrated on inhaling the food with incredible speed, making it look like he had not eaten in days. The silence continued for some time, Hibari writing the report while Tsunayoshi ate and watched him work. Well, Hibari tried to work but he could not really do anything but to read what he had written on the paper.

"'hat have you done today?" Tsunayoshi asked while biting the bread and staring into the papers Hibari had finished earlier.

"Don't speak when your mouth is full, it's unsightly." Hibari replied with a slight scowl, lifting his gaze from the text to glare at the brunette's face. "Paperwork." He said shortly and resumed back to staring the white sheet with few sentences written.

"Oh, sorry." The man said furiously offhandedly and stopped eating the bread roll. "So you have worked all day?" He asked with a hint of worry.

Hibari just shrugged. "Not really." He leaved it at that, not wanting the other to start his rant on how important it was to not overwork himself and remember to eat and take care of his health. He was not like some little child who needed a constant reminder on how to do everything.

"Good then." The brunette replied and continued on eating the rest of his ham bread roll. Something in the manner he had said that made Hibari want to cringe, and he was positively sure he wanted nothing to do with it. He frowned after realizing he has been reading the same sentence for five times straight. Hibari lifted his head to look at the other when he heard a loud sigh. "That was delicious."

Tsunayoshi got up from the table and walked over to the sink, grabbing his glass from the table and filling it with water. Hibari watched as the man drank the whole glass nearly on one gulp and set the glass down. He did not avert his eyes away when the other turned to stare at him. "I think I will go to bed." He said, so out of the blue and callous Hibari had to do double take on his eyes and ears.

The man started walking towards him, with what intentions the Cloud Guardian did not know. Tsunayoshi stopped next to him and bend slightly over to place a kiss on the others lips. Hibari merely stared at him, as a smirk almost came to the brunette's lips but dissipated just before it could form. "Good night." Tsunayoshi said in a hushed tone and walked out of the brightly lit kitchen.

Hibari turned once again back to his work and decided he couldn't do it right now. It wasn't just that he couldn't focus but he was highly certain the other man wouldn't let him. He put the pen neatly next to the pile of papers that were ready for morning and got to his feet, stretching along the way. He picked up the cold tea and slowly walked across the room, spilling the liquid on the sink and washing the cup.

The black haired man walked over the room to shut the lights before heading to – almost certainly – bedroom. He blinked at the sudden darkness but recovered fast and stepped into the living room. Hibari never ignored his instincts and when they told him to sidestep he did so. As he thought, this would become a long night.

He heard a slight chuckle. "Do you always have to keep your guard up."

Hibari glared at the man standing mere meter away from him. "I would not have the need if I knew you wouldn't attack me."

"Attack?" He sounded offended. "That is hardly the case."

"Then what might that just have been? Do enlighten me Tsunayoshi." Hibari growled, knowing that from the moment he had leaved kitchen he had lost this fight. That did not mean he wouldn't struggle.

"What you ask.." The brunette edged towards Hibari. "I was merely claiming my present." He grabbed the end of the man's belt and made a hard tug, forcing the black haired man to lurch forward and against the others body. Tsunayoshi pressed his lips against Hibari's and forced his tongue into the man's mouth. He flinched just for the wetness of it all.

Hibari tried to push the other away, but was instead pulled forward when he did so. Taking a step forward and trying again, he managed to create some distance between them and break the kiss. Wrong move. He could register Tsunayoshi grumbling and the next thing he knew he was back against a wall and the others mouth on his neck.

* * *

**4. KHR; 69Greco TYL**

If there ever were moments Guido Greco has regretted something in his life, it all paled in comparison to this. He knew that this would turn out to the worst, he just knew it. From the moment he met the man and accepted his offer – why in the hell did he accept! – he knew this couldn't be anything good.

"Ah no, you are not doing it right at all, Greco." Mukuro said in growing frustration.

Guido could only stare at the man. "Are you out of your mind!" He knew there was something seriously wrong with the man, but this?

His mood seemed to lighten. "Not at all." Mukuro smiled. "But if you are not going to get serious with this, we will be in a hurry."

"How can I get serious with something like this!" Greco wailed.

"It is needed for this mission to succeed." Mukuro said it so casually and with a hint of something he couldn't quite place in his eyes that Guido wasn't sure should he take this guy seriously.

"How the hell does this help the mission?" Really, he just had to wonder.

Judging by the look lighting on Mukuro's face, Guido wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer. "You are going to seduce Byakuran."

"What!" He exclaimed loudly while the illusionist was smirking at him. "No! I refuse."

"You can't."

"What you mean I can't. I have the full-"

"You can't." Ah damn, he was serious. "From the moment you agreed to help me you agreed to obey me. No matter what."

Guido furrowed his brows. "I don't remember agreeing on something like that."

"You didn't." Mukuro chirped. "It reads in the agreement."

His eyes flew wide open. "What agreement?" He hasn't made any agreements with the man.

"The agreement everyone must follow when joining with me." Mukuro was either making this all up now to get Guido to do what he says, or there really was something he just didn't remember. Unlikely, he had the most marvellous memory.

"I have not seen any sort of agreement. Nor do I remember agreeing on obeying you, _no_ _matter what_." He really didn't like this at all.

"Oh, I just didn't have one in hand when we made the agreement." Mukuro was definitely making this up. "I will bring you one tomorrow so you can take a look at it."

He narrowed his eyes. Okay, maybe the man was crazy enough to have a piece of paper listed with weird rules. Or he was lying which wouldn't really be that much of a surprise. "Fine. Where were we."

Mukuro lifted one eyebrow with amused plastered all over his face. "I was trying to teach you how to seduce Byakuran."

Guido spluttered. "I still haven't agreed to that. And won't be agreeing."

Mukuro smirked- never a good sign. "Oh, but you do not have any choice than to agree. You don't have the right to disobey me." He said like Guido was his slave or some sort. Which he wasn't.

"…Right." He sighed, really, in the end he would have to agree so why bother. "Fine then."

* * *

**5. KHR; Supposedly 80S & XS**

After as many years as they have been playing this game of cat and mouse, Yamamoto thought Xanxus would have finally gotten the hint to back the fuck of.

Apparently he was still too ass of a man to just let go.

So he had no other choice anymore than to confront the man with the issue face to face. Something he would have very much liked to avoid at all cost. But he had set his goal and he wasn't backing of. He had four years to do that and after this far, he just couldn't ignore it.

To say it clear, he was done with games. Gokudera had once said it was going to be a bloody cold day in hell when he didn't take everything as a game. If it was possible to be cold in hell, he was sure it would be dead frozen by now.

He wasn't that stupid to just stomp into the man's room, no, he decided he would at least let him reason himself. He would be forever thankful if Xanxus would come to an agreement with him. Hell, he was ready to bow to the man if he would agree with him on this matter. But Yamamoto was short on patience to negotiate, much less fight.

So, that led him to the front door of the feared Boss of Varia in one Sunday evening. He politely knocked, waited, and thought that maybe he shouldn't have taken his Shigure Kintoki with him. Then again, one couldn't be too careful around Xanxus.

The door opened and first thing that met him was a gun right between his eyes. He didn't even flinch. Instead he smiled. "Yo, I was near so I came to see how you were doing."

Xanxus glared at him not in the least amused. After a moment of stillness, the gun was removed from the Rain Guardians line of vision and tucked safely under the leather jacket. The man half-nodded half-tossed his head as a sign to come in before disappearing into the room.

Yamamoto stepped in and closed the door

* * *

**6. KHR; Onesided 6927, G69 TYL-ish**

It's not fair.

Not fair at all, and it's practically his own fault, but… He just can't stop. Can't stop watching how the man moves in practised ease and grace that it's almost not possible to believe, moves with his gloves, using them so… same way. And the eyes. They are same, yet they are not. And he just can't stop watching them, he wants to turn away but _can't_, because they are the eyes that saw through him so many times, they are the eyes that- belongs to _Tsunayoshi_, not _him_.

It's sickening. It feels as if he can't breathe whenever he sees those eyes, can't move, and it's just too much. It's not _him_, it's Tsunayoshi. He has to remind himself all the time just to be sure so that he wouldn't lose his control. So that he wouldn't _break_. Wouldn't leap into his arms. Because there will not be any response. Because he isn't sure anymore if he could take being rejected. He sounds pathetic even to himself, and that says something.

He really has to be a masochist. No, he _is_. He knows that but doesn't do anything about it, doesn't walk away like he should, should have a thousand times already. But why? That is… Mukuro sees him in Tsunayoshi, well everyone probably sees that but… it's different for him, because they never really knew him, they didn't have to see him get killed in front of their eyes for protecting them.

Sometimes when the pain is too much, he wishes, in some twisted corner of his mind (Not like he isn't twisted in general) that Tsunayoshi would die. In front of their eyes, while protecting them. But as soon as the thought had come it always goes away just as fast. And he feels disgusted of himself, because he doesn't really want that, doesn't want the only thing that reminds Mukuro of _him_ to vanish.

Maybe he wants for the others to feel like this, broken, hollow, empty shell that he has become so many years ago. Has been for years. Perhaps then they would understand him, even just little, and why he acts the way he does towards Tsunayoshi. Except they doesn't have to understand, doesn't need to _know_. What good would it bring anyway? Besides they wouldn't even believe him, not that he cared.

Yeah, that is good; they don't need to know. How tired he is. How tired he is to everything, to everyone hating him (that's his own fault thought), they believing in happy endings, in mafia; the whole cause of _his_ death… to have to see Tsunayoshi nearly everyday, to see his eyes. He is tired of fighting, the never ending fighting that will do more harm than good. Most of all he is tired of living. Tired of living in this ugly and corrupted world, that has gone too far to be saved anymore.

But he can't kill himself. It's not about that he _can't_ do it, because he would do it now if he would have given the permission. It is because he promised. Promised to live, continue living… and be happy. But… not once had he felt happy after making that promise, not once had he felt alive. And knowing that from the start he still made that promise, because he simply couldn't refuse, _wouldn't_ refuse.

And it's breaking his heart, or that what is left of it. Because even if Tsunayoshi is so close to his reach, he is still too far away. Cause he isn't _him_. He isn't the one that he wants, needs, craves for. He is not the one Mukuro loves, not the one who loves him back.

He barely registered that Tsunayoshi had stopped and was now catching his breath, from being practicing for hours with Reborn. His flame flickered and died from his head, and his eyes turned to brown, one more thing that screamed that this was Tsunayoshi not _him_. Not his deep blue eyes… Finally he turns away and starts to walk away, feeling the eyes at his back, but he doesn't care. He hasn't cared for years, because they never asked him anything.

Tsunayoshi had asked him after some time that why he was always watching him. He had just smiled and said that of course he had to know Tsunayoshi's powers if he intended to posses his body. He hadn't expected to be believed, but it didn't really matter since he couldn't see past Mukuro's shield. Something that once again pointed out that this was _Tsunayoshi_. What he really wanted to say was that he couldn't tear his eyes of him, well that was partially truth…

He comes to a sudden halt and turns to look outside, in the sunny and warm air. And he scowls before turning around and speed through the hallway. Sun and warm, something he hates so much it's hurting, something he loved many years ago, since it reminded Mukuro of him. And his smile. His eyes close momentarily as he slows his pace and takes a deep breath. But it doesn't help, because he is suffocating, the memories are strangling him.

Mukuro watches as he the man beside him gazes in the sky with a smile, eyes half lidded. And he too turns his eyes towards the cloud free blue sky and lets a small smile escape his lips. They just stare and smile, in a silence and Mukuro just can't stop thinking how stupid it is. But he continues looking at the sky, trying to search something that would hint him that why Giotto always gazed up there with a smile.

And he found absolutely nothing. He just can't understand why the man is so obsessed with staring into _nothing_. Even if he asks about it, the answer is always the same, 'You will find out when you are older', and that pisses him of, why he can't ever get a straight answer from the man. Mukuro sighed and averted his eyes to look at the ground under him. Giotto had wanted to take a little weekend of with Mukuro, hence they were in his 'summer house' and sitting on grass, which, to Mukuro wasn't what he had exactly planned for this weekend.

He took one glance at the man and decided to lie down completely and turned back into looking at the sky. After a moment of silence he heard rustling and saw from the corner of his eye as Giotto too lay down on his back. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes, deciding that he was too tired to think.

"Are you sleepy?" Mukuro heard the man shifting before asking the question. He knew that Giotto was staring at him; he could almost feel the sharp blue eyes wandering on his body.

"Maybe." He answered with a smile and turned his head to the side, opening his eyes at the process and founding the blond propped on one elbow, his chin leaning on his hand and a gentle smile across his lips. "It's too hot." Mukuro said with a sigh. He was wearing too thick clothes for this kind of weather; sun shining like never before, nearly burning him.

"Hmm…" He noticed Giotto moving his hand towards him and watched as the man grabbed his tie and loosened it so that it was now hanging over his shoulder. "Then you should take of some clothes." The man smiled and started unbuttoning his long brown coat, making sure to touch Mukuro as much as he could in the process.

While the illusionist couldn't argue with taking his clothes of (not all of them, of course) he could faintly think of anything good coming out of this, thought, that didn't make him try to stop the other. He got up into sitting position when Giotto had opened his coat and was now helping him take it of completely.

* * *

**7. KHR; slight 6959, Gokudera/Kokuyo Gang**

They were starving and this time they actually dared to blame Mukuro-sama for it. After all, the man was the one to anger Gokudera.

Gokudera eyed the rusty gates in front of him and wondered should he just turn away. It wasn't like he _had_ to do this. No one even knew about this so it wouldn't really do much difference. But he had promised himself.

Sighing he pushed the gates open, wincing at the loud screech as they opened. He shifted the box in his arms and started walking. He tried not to tense over every little sound, but the more he walked the more he remembered the happenings last time he was here. No one even knew he was here and he sure as hell was sure he wasn't probably welcome in here either.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera turned around and saw a familiar face, watching him with those unreadable eyes.

"I'm not here to start a fight." He growled, fingers twitching for the dynamites even though he had said that. Of course, he had come here prepared for a fight if one was to break, but hoped it wouldn't. He wasn't scared that he would lose, but there were two guys here who had beaten him once. And to top it there was that Mukuro-replica girl who used illusions.

"… Then what is your business here?" Chikusa asked, looking bored but with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Tch." He didn't want to say it. He wasn't even sure what he should say about this.

He noticed Chikusa was staring at the box in his hands. The sigh that he heard wasn't something he expected though. "Not you too." The boy breathed out, pushing his glasses up with one finger. "We don't need your help, nor your pity."

Gokudera grid his teeth together. "You- I'm not here to help you. And I don't fucking pity you asshole." He tried not to shout when the other seemed to not believe him in the slightest. "I'm doing this for the Tenth. He doesn't have to bother himself with such people as you."

Chikusa's eye twitched visibly. "I don't care what your reasons are. Leave now, Mukuro-sama doesn't want anyone-"

"I couldn't care less what your Mukuro-sama wants! This is what the Tenth wants! If you don't want _his_ help then say it to him." Gokudera was wearing thin on patience.

The other sighed again. "I clearly said we didn't need his help the last time he came here."

"Then you can't do anything about it." Gokudera would have grinned at the moment but was too angry to do anything of the sort. "If the Tenth has decided to do something nothing will stop him. I don't care what you think but if the Tenth wants this the least I can do is help him."

Chikusa seemed to be thinking it, at least the look in his face looked considering. "You expect us to just do what the Vongola wants? You seriously think we would accept help from the _Vongola_?"

Gokudera was really trying not to send the box flying at the others face. "Look," He started with a growl, "The Tenth thinks you Family, it doesn't matter what you or I think, and he would be sad if anything happened to you because he couldn't do anything to help." He felt even more irritated, why the Tenth bothered with these people. "I on the other hand wouldn't care less what happens to you."

"Then why are you helping?"

He groaned. "Because the Tenth wants to help you I have no choice but to lend him my power. Don't think this is something I _want_ to do."

Chikusa was staring him, not a trace of emotion in his face. "I said we don't want Vongola's help."

That's it. "Fine." Gokudera marched towards the other and thrust the box in his chest, Chikusa caught it just in time before it dropped. "Do what you want, I don't care if you die." His job done, Gokudera stomped away without looking back.

* * *

**8. KHR; 1869 TYL**

Mukuro isn't sure what brings it on this time. Maybe it was the way he had been staring at the man for the past hour. Or the comment he made about his skin. It could have been simply the reason that he hated the illusionist so much. For all he knew, it could also have been to just satisfy his bloodthirst. Or that Mukuro on purpose annoyed the Cloud Guardian for whole fifteen minutes before the man snapped.

Whatever the reason, Hibari was angrier than ever.

It had started with a verbal fight between the two Guardians. Mukuro throwing stupid ideas to the other while Hibari tried his best to ignore the illusionist. That had worked too, until Mukuro started getting personal. Hibari had though that even he would drew the line somewhere, but was proven very wrong.

Then it levelled into a physical fight, with tonfa's and trident clashing onto each other. Metal against metal. It went on so long that Tsunayoshi came yelling for them to take it outside, and Mukuro, being the _obedient_ Guardian and all, stepped outside. Few walls, several furniture, a TV, two men and one window were damaged in the process of doing so.

Hibari wasn't far behind him, making less mess than the illusionist for once. The fight continued on the garden, occasionally few flower bushes stomped and few vases shattered, but nothing bad really. In the midst of the fighting and snappy and cheerful comments, they had somehow moved into the woods.

Where it just started getting out of hand. Somewhere along the line, the weapon's had been thrown away, abandoned in some part of the forest, not sure anymore where exactly. They exchanged few punches, and kicks, before it turned into a wrestling mach between the two. They had, in fact, been fighting for more than two hours by now, and need to say they were both rather out of breath.

So, it is completely understandable, that when Mukuro flushes, he does it merely out of the fact that Hibari had, oh so accidentally brushed his knee just on the wrong spot. Or right, how one looks at it. And it is at that moment that Hibari frozes, takes in the expression on the Mist Guardian's face, the reality that he had just done something for it to be like that, and notices just how close they were.

The fact that their breathing is almost ragged, Mukuro lying on the ground and Hibari, more or less pinning the other down, does definitely not help. The illusionist turns his head away, while Hibari's eyes travel to the heaving chest right under him. Silence lands between them, something that is never present when the two of them are in the vicinity of each other.

And it's pretty much the first time ever, Hibari muses, that he has felt awkward. But the feeling dissipates almost the moment it forms, because he doesn't feel such emotion. His gaze snaps up the instant Mukuro turns to look back at him. The look he has is like nothing he's ever seen on the illusionist face.

Mukuro chuckles and it's dark and alluring. Hibari's eyes widen before he even moves. In the second Mukuro closes his eyes, he presses their lips together, harsh and unsure. The illusionist's eyes snap open and he's clearly surprised. Hibari breaks the kiss, if it even was one, and stares at the eyes and sees his reflection on them.

He jerks slightly at the sudden movement from the other. Mukuro's knee is sliding up his inner thigh and he's more than surprised – not because of what the illusionist is doing, this isn't the first time he's invading his personal space, but because of what they both realize when the leg comes to a stop. Hibari is hard.

Mukuro bursts out laughing and he is trying not to strangle the bastard then and there. Then again, no one's stopping him. The laughter dies abruptly when Hibari' hands close around the illusionist's throat. The man doesn't look surprised at all, in fact he looks fairly calm.

Mukuro's eyes narrow slightly as he snakes his arms up and around the other's neck. Hibari doesn't even try to stop him from bringing their faces inch away from each other. The illusionist opens his mouth, but before he can say anything Hibari's hands tighten around the throat and the only sound escaping past those dreadful lips is a choked groan.

Hibari looks at the moment like a sadistic maniac in the middle of torturing his new victim. The grin on his lips and the glint in his eyes is more than enough to assume so. He isn't sure what he's doing when he dives for the mouth again, but that doesn't stop him. It's partly scary and exiting that they keep their eyes open when Hibari is doing a thorough exploration of the other's mouth.

The fact that Mukuro is in the verge of really choking is even more enthralling. The illusionist doesn't do anything to pry of the hands or try to protest the event taking place in any way. He simply digs his nails into Hibari's neck, drawing him closer so much that the position they are in is becoming uncomfortable.

* * *

**9. KHR; X59 TYL-ish**

Xanxus was a cruel man.

Of course, that was a common knowledge amongst Mafioso's. But really, he could be cruel on a number of levels. He has the ability to make people fear him with simply appearing into a room. He has the ability to make people shit their pants and pass out of sheer terror by one look. He has the ability to make people respect him with his rough methods, which, in reality are exactly how it _should_ be in mafia.

But none of those applied to Gokudera. Because he was never one to fear him, he didn't allow himself to feel such thing when he had to support his Boss. He didn't feel scared of the glare, or whatever it was the man would be shooting towards him, if anything, he shoot it right back at the man. He has never, and would never, respect the man, really, if he even tried he knew it would be futile. And he had no respect to share to anyone else than his Boss.

But there was one thing that was effective when with Xanxus. Words. Simple words that Gokudera found so decisive that he could describe them being far worse than anything else the man has ever done in his life. But he didn't, because no one else knew about the words that came out of his mouth, directed solely for Gokudera. And he really didn't want anyone to know either.

Knowing that he could be affected, and controlled, by mere words made Gokudera angry. And it made it even worse that he actually thought about the words nearly every waking second of his life, repeating them in his head like a mantra. Which of course made him think of the man, leading him to a destructive state where, frankly, no one was safe. But honestly he couldn't care less how it influenced the others, as long as they suffered like he had to he was satisfied.

Because he couldn't make Xanxus suffer, he had to reflect it upon others. It didn't exactly make him feel any better, but it gave him temporary satisfaction. Which couldn't really be counted as 'temporary' but more like 'fleeting'. It always helped though if he just imagined the man's face and thought of finally being able to beat him into a bloody bulb. Which in turn made it worse once he saw the man again, smirking at him and making him to almost reach for his gun, thinking of shooting the living daylights out of the Varia Boss.

But he wouldn't do that. Of course not, the Varia was part of Vongola so it would be considered heavy betrayal and Gokudera would rather die than experience something like that. So, as long as the Tenth is alive he won't lay a single finger on the man. Now, that was not what he meant- fuck it. He scowled at himself, his pretentious mind and Xanxus.

He didn't care to wait for an answer when he knocked on the door in front of him and opened it, marching in with a barely restrained scowl. The sight meeting him at the other end of room did nothing to ease it, in fact, it only made him want to curse. He threw a file on the table while stopping a good meter away from the edge of the wooden furniture. "A new assignment, the Tenth wants it done today. Before night if possible."

Xanxus made no notice of the file lying on his table, instead staring at Gokudera with his brows drawn almost unnoticeably together and a fierce look accompanied with amusement dancing in his eyes. Really, his normal expression these days. "Tell the brat it will be done today." He said with only slight hint of irritation showing of.

Gokudera snorted. "You can drag your ass to tell the Tenth yourself when it's taken care of." He turned to leave with a glare sent towards the man sitting cosily on a large leather chair with his expression turning into something resembling anger. He couldn't care less, though turning his back at the man made him only slightly tense, but not enough to make him uneasy. He was just about to exit the door when it was slammed shut right before his eyes. He took a glance to his left and saw a hand on the handle, making his brow twitch in irritation.

"What are you doing in here?" Xanxus spoke right behind him, with lowered voice and Gokudera could almost, almost, feel the breath ghosting on the back of his neck.

"Bringing you a set of orders, since I don't feel like the Tenth has to waste his precious time for someone like you, because you are too much of a spoiled brat for not wanting to actually get up your ass for once and go get them yourself." Gokudera said with barely restrained sarcasm.

There was a brief silence, in which Gokudera actually thought that maybe he could get out without much effort. "Bullshit." This time he could feel the hot air blowing into his ear and flinched. His eyes narrowed though as the hand twisted around the handle and a click followed. "You're fucking pissing me of." Okay, so he wasn't going to get out easily. If at all. Honestly, he knew he wasn't going to go anywhere for awhile.

"Fuck you." He growled through gritted teeth and to his unsurprise was pressed against the door and not really gently either. He grunted while his right chin was currently being pressed into the hard door.

"You got it wrong, scum." He turned his glare at the man who was fairly close and, for Gokudera's irritation, smirking. Xanxus lowered his voice even more, making it less than a whisper and leaned in, "It's _fuck me._"

How nice would it be to shoot the asshole right now, making his head explode and scatter its contents – if there were any – on the floor. Ah, the image of that made his heart almost warm. But as luck had it, he couldn't reach for _any_ of his guns from this position. Then, he decided, he could just make this more interesting, and fuck if he gave a damn anymore. "My mistake asshole," He started with licking his lips, "_Fuck me_."

In a heartbeat Xanxus had flipped him over and pressed him this time back against the door with only the man supporting him. Gokudera cringed at the sudden pressure being directed towards his groin and grabbed the man's shoulders as he grinded his hips against Gokudera's and dived for his mouth.

* * *

**10. KHR; 10069, fem!69 TYL, AU-ish**

"A what?" Mukuro blinked at the little thing Byakuran was holding.

"It doesn't have an official name yet, but it is basically working the same way as the ten-year-bazooka." Byakuran explained while letting the man examine the miniature bazooka Spanner had created with the help of Irie and Giannini. "But instead of changing your places with your future-self, it changes your sex."

Mukuro eyed the thing with great suspicion as he turned it around his hands. He knew better than to trust Byakuran on these kinds of things, although every one of their weird experiments have been more than enjoyable for the illusionist. "Does this work?"

Byakuran smiled and leaned his back onto the couch, snatching his bag of marshmallows on the way and popping one of the sweets into his mouth. "Of course, I would not have brought it here if I would not be sure of its working." He narrowed his eyes slightly and took a pinkish marshmallow between his fingers, all the while staring intently at the other man. "I ordered that especially for you. I would not have tolerated a failure."

"Really now…" Mukuro broke their eye contact and directed his gaze at the thing in consideration before turning back to the man. "I am honoured." He let the smirk creep up on his lips as he put the miniature bazooka on the table between them.

"I am glad to hear that." Byakuran had a smirk of his own when he got to his feet from the couch. "The effects will last for three days before you will change back." The white haired man spoke as he walked towards the illusionist and leaned over him, lips nearly touching each others. "So, Mukuro-kun, what shall we do?"

His smirk never faded when he leaned back on the couch and let his eyes wander over Byakuran's body right in front of him. "I am afraid.." Mukuro murmured and mentally grinned at the reaction that the other made. "I have no choice.." He lowered his voice even more, making the other man come closer towards him. "But to agree. Now do I?" Mukuro let his eyes move slowly from the man's lips to his eyes, a pastel purple with so much lust.

Straightening himself up, Byakuran smiled satisfied and turned to pick up the 'sex-changing-miniature-bazooka' as he had named it for the time being. "Then, shall we test it now?" He turned to Mukuro who was now standing close to him and reaching for the thing in his hand with an obscene smile.

"Of course."

* * *

**11. KHR; Gokudera, AU**

No one knew how it started. Or why. No one dared to ask and no one dared to move to stop it from continuing. It was like they were watching some intense movie, waiting for something unexpected to happen while holding their breaths and staying silent. It was one of those sudden scenes that happened without reason or warning and got everyone on their seats to wait what would happen next. But this wasn't a movie, it was really happening.

"Gokudera!" A scream ripped through the air, pleading and scared. "Stop it!" A crack could be heard in the voice, and still everyone thought it so brave and something that got their hopes up, a good turn on the movie, startling, but welcome. Still, it could not stop the event before their eyes from continuing.

To describe it in simple words, Gokudera Hayato was beating the shit out of some poor boy in the middle of the school yard. It wasn't one of those, let's-punch-you-few-times-and-be-done-with-it. No, it was turning bloody and fast. The boy's nose was most likely broken, blood flowing down his chin and onto his white t-shirt, hands trying to get the fingers from ribbing his hair and legs kicking the grey haired boy in vain.

When no one seemed to move and all hope was lost on the boy surviving the beating, someone sprint from the audience people had managed to gather. Few people gasped at the boy running towards Gokudera and the victim of his assault with a firm and serious look no one has ever seen in his face. Yamamoto grabbed the boy's arm just in time before it could hit its target and do anymore damage. The next thing sent a round of shrieks among the mob of students standing in place.

Yamamoto stumbled backwards with a dumbstruck look in his face, blinking few times while trying to keep his balance. He brought his other hand on his face and withdrew it in a second with a grimace. He wasn't the only one staring his hand, covered in blood and shaking. The boy lifted his gaze to Gokudera who had something akin to a surprise on his own face.

"Tsk." He grunted and turned back to the boy he was still holding, bringing them face to face. "This is the only warning you're going to get, fucker." He spat in the boys face before sending him flying with a kick. Gokudera turned around just in time to see Tsuna on Yamamoto's side, holding him uptight with wide worried eyes.

"What happened to you?" The brunette asked with voice full of uncertainty and fright. Gokudera found himself speechless and rooted to the spot. He watched straight into the other's eyes with confusion, what had happened to him? He wasn't sure.

Yamamoto coughed, getting everyone's attention on him. Blood dripped from his lips and on to the ground. "Tsuna." He breathed out with a look of hurt, from his nose, from the blood, from the boy lying on the ground, but most of all the look was directed to Gokudera.

"I will take you to the nurse." Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's arm and brought it onto his shoulder, keeping the other boy from falling onto the ground. Gokudera wasn't sure what to do, his mind was screaming _apologize_ but the words didn't seem to form in his mind at all. He watched as two in front of him started turning around and took a step forward, panicking and mind racing. "Wait-"

"No." Everyone froze at the firm voice. "I.. we don't-" Tsuna hesitated at his words, the momentary courage gone from his voice. Was he going to say it? A question everyone had running in their heads.

"We will talk tomorrow." Yamamoto said once Tsuna fell silent. He didn't turn around to look at Gokudera, making the boy's heart skip a beat. They started walking, leaving him standing with everyone, lost in his thoughts. What had he done?

"What is happening in here!" A shout called from behind the crowd, scaring everyone. Had Gokudera been anyone else, he would have shit his pants right that moment, like half the students were near doing. Like a spreading disease, everyone made way for a woman dressed in a purple jacket and knee high skirt, fearing to get near her.

Gokudera was oddly calm when she started walking towards him. She took one glance at Tsuna and Yamamoto before gazing towards the gray haired boy and finally laying her eyes on the one on the ground. "Someone better explain this. Now." When no one seemed to be inclined to share their information, she turned to glare towards the one she knew would answer. "Sawada!"

Tsuna tensed dramatically when Lal turned her fierce eyes towards him and the brunette unconsciously clenched his fingers tighter on the fabric of Yamamoto's shirt. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"It was my fault." Someone blurted out. Gokudera shut his mouth after realizing it was he who had said that. Why he had to make this even worse than it already was. He took a glance at the two boys staring at him, surprised, and had to think that maybe he could do at least this, not drag them into his mess. "They had nothing to do with this."

Lal looked contemplative for awhile. Then she gazed at Yamamoto and his nose and the blood trickling into his mouth and down his chin. "Then what about him? Surely he didn't get like that by simply watching." The woman had a challenging angry voice, sure that Gokudera would not be able to explain that.

He flinched at the mention of Yamamoto. "He tried stopping me." He stared hard at the woman, daring her to question how exactly he had gotten that bloody nose.

She stared back at least as coldly as the boy, thinking it didn't really matter, she wasn't the one the boy had to answer for his doings. "Fine. Sawada!" The said boy shrieked from the mention of his name but answered with a loud 'yes'. "Take him to the nurse and when you are done with that come to the teacher's room." Tsuna didn't stay to ask why he had to seek the woman and started heading inside with Yamamoto on his side.

The woman turned towards the students still staring the happening before their eyes. "Someone carry him and follow Sawada." She pointed towards the boy still lying on the ground. No one dared to disagree with her, but few were able to move and dash to the bloody boy. With a satisfied nod she turned to Gokudera. "You go to the principal's office and wait there till I come. Is that clear?"

Gokudera snorted but started walking, all the while glaring at the ground. He didn't bother answering the woman, knowing he would only say something that would get him into deeper mess and he had had enough of that today. Though, he amended, there would be plenty more to come when the principal heard about this. Speaking of that… He had a discussion with him last week too.

Just great. Gokudera opened the doors and paused to look at his hands. They were pretty much covered in blood. Maybe he should go wash them before the blood dried. And he was pretty sure the principal wouldn't be delighted to see his hands red. Not that he would be pleased anyway seeing him there. Sighing he marched down the hall and into the bathroom, thankfully there were no students along the way. Everyone had probably been outside.

He locked the door and walked towards the sink, turning the water on and starting to rub. It was amazing how easily he got the blood of, leaving no trace of it ever being on his hands, if not for the droplets on his shirt. When the water was no more turning pink, Gokudera shut the tap and lifted his eyes to look at the mirror. He stared at his shirt, torn from his left side, and few blood stains here and there. This was his second favourite shirt, damn it!

He scowled and turned away, not thinking about the shirt, but how he was going to explain the incident from a moment ago. He was an idiot? He insulted him? He deserved it? Well, all those were correct in his eyes. It won't be turning into his favour no matter what he says. Unless the idiot was the one to start it, but basically, he was the one to start it. Just the first punch. Actually, the boy couldn't land even one on him.

Despite himself Gokudera crooked a smile. It was of course good that he hadn't gotten hit, but he wasn't really worried about his face. He was worried about his job. Lussuria would kill him if there would be even one scratch on him. He wouldn't fire him, of course, the man needed him, but he would feed him to lions. Yeah, lions. Big, hairy, horny lions. Now that was something he would be very delighted to avoid.

This was something else he would like to avoid. Gokudera eyed the badge on the door and snorted, turning away and walking to lean his back against the wall. He scanned the deserted hall before running a hand through his hair with a long sigh. In honesty, he was tired. So freaking tired he could care less if he would drop dead at the moment. Well maybe not.

It's not like he wanted to die or anything, at least not so much as to be driven to suicide. But lately everything has been tiring – perhaps even stressing – him out probably more than was possible. School, work, and the normal everyday things he had to take care of. Mostly work though. Which was in a way understandable considering his job, but odd when thinking he never really cared about his work, as long as it got done.

And school wasn't going into better direction, in fact, he was positive it was going only worse. His grades had been dropping lately, not by much but it was noticeable. He was constantly getting into fights, with students, teachers or outsiders and it was seriously getting out of hand. He was frequently bitchy to nearly everyone. He had to wonder how his friends have tolerated him this far.

Ah. Well, judging from what happened moments ago in the school yard, he probably won't have those anymore. He sighed once more, why, why he just couldn't keep everything in one piece. He felt like he was being ripped into pieces from every direction and whenever he tried to glue himself back together it only worsened.

* * *

**12. KHR; Future Arc, not going to tell the pairing(s) :)**

Gokudera is cooking for Tsuna because he has been down lately and he decided to try to cheer his boss a little. However he is not the only one who wants to cheer Tsuna. Ryohei comes into the kitchen and finds Gokudera cooking. He asks what Gokudera is doing and they got into a fight over who will cook for Tsuna. Somehow it comes to a food fight, starting with Gokudera throwing something at the boxer.

They destroy half of the kitchen, using food, utensils and everything else that comes in hands, including a chef who gets her own share of the fighting. They are completely covered on food and other stuff when Lambo comes to the kitchen and see them. They don't notice him when he stares at them and leaves. Lambo goes to tell Tsuna that they are destroying the kitchen.

Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians go to see what the two are doing and found them staring at the duo. They watch the two destroy the kitchen some more and get food covered on them before suddenly they start laughing.

Guardians just stare them some more and when Gokudera has finally calmed down he sees the rest of the Guardians staring at them. He apologizes to Tsuna in shock and the Tenth isn't sure what to say. Ryohei accuses Gokudera, saying he started it, which of course leads Gokudera throwing the first thing he gets on Ryohei. Tsuna has to step in before they do anymore damage.

Tsuna says everyone will help clean the kitchen and somehow Hibari stays too, not to clean of course, but to watch everyone else do the cleaning. During the cleaning there comes few arguments but they are just funny.

When everyone has left Gokudera and Ryohei decides to take a shower. Ryohei sees cream on Gokudera's ear, and before he can stop himself he licks it of. Gokudera is shocked and soon Ryohei is knocked on the ground, but to both of them surprise, not by Gokudera.

Neither of them saw Hibari standing at the end of the kitchen. Ryohei starts to pick up a fight between Hibari but Hibari ignores it. Instead he slides his finger at Gokudera's neck and wipes cream from there, bringing the finger into his mouth and sucking it of. Both Guardians looks shocked but soon Ryohei closes up on Gokudera from behind and places his hands on the boys shoulder, saying _they_ will take a shower now.

Hibari narrows his eyes and after some time arguing with the other he decides to beat him up when the boxer starts to drag Gokudera out of the kitchen. With Ryohei laying on the floor unconscious, Hibari grabs Gokudera and carries him to the shower. Where hot sex occurs.

If one listened carefully there could be heard silent cursing coming from the kitchen of the Vongola's Japan base. Gokudera was currently trying to make something sweet, but as his pretty much none existent cooking skills proved, it was turning into a mess. Usually, he didn't like cooking, or wouldn't bother with something like that, especially since they had two girls to make that stuff.

But this was different. This was something only he could do. The Tenth had been looking down lately and Gokudera thought he could cheer him up a bit. Only problem with that was what he could do to make his boss smile again. He had thought it over for few hours and thought about making something for the Tenth. He liked hand-made things didn't he? But since there was no material whatsoever to work with, he had come to a conclusion he had to cook for him.

That idea had definitely sounded better on his head. Gokudera paused, looking at what he supposed to be dough, and sighed. This wasn't going to work no matter how you looked at it. He thought about just giving it up, but his pride refused that. Also his love for the boss kept him going on. He dumped the bowl full of grey liquid into the tiskialtaaseen and started over.

How hard could it be? Flour, eggs, milk, sugar… Mix them up and- Gokudera groaned loudly, flinging the bowl in the nearest wall and watching how it leaved stains on the fine surface. He took few calming breaths, telling himself he could to this, no need to get angry.

He looked for a new bowl – it had to be the seventh – and took a moment to just stare at the ingredients. He went over the recipe in his head and decided to take it slow this time. Just when he was reaching for the eggs, someone stepped into the room, making him turn in panic, thinking what if it was Tenth.

"What are you doing? This place is extremely messy." Ryohei said wide eyed, looking over the large kitchen area and then Gokudera.

"I'm trying to make something for the Tenth but it's not working…" He murmured, brows knitted together in thought that he hadn't figured this out already.

The boxer stared at him for awhile before grinning. "Good idea! I will help you." He started walking towards the boy while Gokudera gaped at him.

"What do _you_ know of cooking, lawn head. Besides, I don't need your help." Gokudera turned around to resume his making of dough.

"I know a lot actually. Kyoko teached me to the extreme." Ryohei stopped right next to Gokudera and looked at the ingredients before him before grinning. "Yosh! This should be easy." He took of the jacket and started rolling his sleeves up so he wouldn't mess himself.

Gokudera snorted. "You learning something? Sure." He grabbed the flower sag before Ryohei could touch it. "Didn't I say that I didn't need your help."

Ryohei turned to him with a smile. "You sure? It definitely looks like you could use some help.." He cast a look at the numerous failed attempts around the sink.

Gokudera growled at him while grabbing the eggs too. "I don't _want_ your help."

Ryohei paused. "Why not, It's okay to help."

He just glared at the other. "This is something I have to do myself. I don't care if you're the best cook in the world, I don't want help, can't your nonexistent brains comprehend that." Gokudera turned to look at the bowl in front of him and took one egg into his hand, making sure not to use too much power or he would be fishing the pieces off shell for the next half an hour.

Before he could do much more than touch the rim of the bowl with the egg, Ryohei grabbed his hand. "No, your doing it wrong. I will show you the right way to the extreme!"

"There's no wrong or right way to do this!" Gokudera was pissed. "Let go of my hand so I can continue with this. And fuck of, I can't concentrate."

Ryohei just grinned. "But there is! I will show you-"

"No thanks." Gokudera tugged his hand but it wouldn't budge. He wasn't surprised though, only more pissed than second ago. "If you won't let go of my hand right now, I swear this egg will be in your fucking face the next time you see it."

The man simply laughed. "Don't be so negative. I only want to help and-" Ryohei's mouth shut and his eyes screwed shut for a mere second before he was blinking. He could feel how the liquid flowed down on his chin and along his neckline, going under his shirt. For a few moments there was complete silence.

Gokudera had been surprised he had actually done it, he didn't meant to, but his anger got the better of him. Then he had felt satisfied and now he was laughing. It stopped short though when he felt something crash into the top of his head and few seconds later he realized that Ryohei had done the same thing to him.

* * *

**13. BLEACH; GrimmxIchixIshi AU**

Ichigo stared at the nameplate on the gate and tried not to think what would happen if he stepped in. He knew what would happen, but was it really what he wanted? Hell yes. But he was second guessing himself now, thinking that it would never happen, and yet he was here. With him.

"What ya lookin' at. Lets get in and over with it." Grimmjow barked from behind him with slight hint of irritation.

He whipped around, brows drawn together into a deep frown. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He breathed out with an almost panicked voice.

Grimmjow looked pissed. "You're not fucking backing of now that I have dragged your sweet ass all the way here, we're practically inside so start walking."

Completely ignoring the comment made about his ass, Ichigo glared at the blue haired man before him. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

He grinned. "Then that makes two of us."

Ichigo just sighed, rubbing the back of his neck whilst turning around and glancing at the front door. He deliberately thought that if he would make a run out of it now, would the other just drop it. Sure, after cows start flying. "Shit. This was a really bad idea."

"I think it was the greatest thing your brains have produced so far." Grimmjow commented with sarcasm. "Taking account the fact that you are the king of idiot. No, not idiot, _dense_."

"Shut up." He growled, trying hard not to turn around and punch the other square in the face. Wouldn't that be nice. Seriously thought, why he had to open his mouth to the asshole when he knew it would only turn to the worse. Actually he didn't even have a choice in the matter. He would never, ever again drink with him.

"I don't even have a plan." He commented while shifting from one leg to the other.

Grimmjow snorted. "We walk in, do the job, walk out and go home. Easy as shit."

Ichigo turned around this time, staring sceptically at the man. "Are you an idiot. We can't just march in and.. do what ever we like."

"Sure we can."

He threw a pointed glare towards the man. "You don't own the fucking planet, and it's his house we're going in."

"You're the idiot." Grimmjow more than less grinned. "Ya suppose we go in and politely ask him if this is okay. Think he's going to just sit tight and agree with a smile?"

"No." He scoffed, they would be dead before he could even blink an eye if they would do that. "That's why we need a plan."

Grimmjow sighed angrily, running his hand through his hair and leaving it there. "Ya know what, think a plan if you want, I'm going in." Before he could however take more than two steps, Ichigo grabbed his arm.

Both opened their mouths but Grimmjow paused as his eyes focused on something behind Ichigo, making him too pause to twist around to see what had gotten the man's attention. Well shit. Ishida was glaring at the both of them with a grocery bag on other hand and his apartment keys on the other.

"What are you doing here." It was more like demanding statement than a question, making it seem like the two of them weren't supposed to even be allowed in the area. More less probably in the front of his house.

Ichigo, for loss of words, could only stare at the man while his mouth stayed tightly shut.

"I was curious what your place looked like so Sweet Ass here thought why not bring me with him." Grimmjow explained with a subtle smirk.

Ishida looked anything but amused. He strode past them and opened the gate, walking through what little yard he had and paused at the front door to turn around with a glare pointed towards Ichigo. "Are you coming or not." He turned to open the door and without waiting for them went inside.

"That's as good as an invitation for me." Grimmjow grinned before walking after the man. Ichigo sighed, cursing his luck Ishida had to come just that moment. Nothing to do about it now, he went after the others and closed the gate.

Once inside he headed into the kitchen where Ishida was unpacking the contents of the plastic back into the fridge. Grimmjow was staring at the man intently when he noticed that Ishida was slightly bent over and saw just how well the jeans rode up his ass. He took a step closer to the other and hissed quietly, "Stop staring his ass."

He simply cocked his head and sneered. "I will stop as soon as you stop."

Ichigo grunted and teared his eyes away before crossing his arms and walking somewhere else than kitchen. He chose the living room. Collapsing onto the couch he snatched the remote from the table and turned the TV on. He surfed through the channels in record speed and settled on for some weird American soap opera. Not like he really watched it but he didn't feel like watching cooking programs or Dr. Phil.

After few minutes of staring at the incredulous show, Ichigo decided to never watch it again. Like it wasn't enough there was an enormous bastard harassing a girl who already had a boyfriend, they actually turned it into a threesome kind of thing. That was enough for him to turn to something else with a loud scowl. Which then in turn reminded him of one problem that was going on here…

As if on cue, Grimmjow stepped into the living room, watching with interest at the decorated space. "Not bad." He commented while dropping himself next to Ichigo. The latter simply glared at the man who threw his other arm over the sofa and relaxed, looking like he owned the place. Asshole.


End file.
